


Unlikely Lovers

by Kinkshame



Series: Unlikely [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU where everything hasn't gone to shit, Amazon Echo - Freeform, I can't do tags, I'm so fucking sorry, M/M, Other, can computers fall in love???, read to find out, the fact that I spent a solid three hours on this really bothers me, this is essentially a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/Kinkshame
Summary: The Squip finds redemption in the most unlikely of places.





	Unlikely Lovers

Jeremy had never much liked huge parties. The last time he threw a huge celebration was on his tenth birthday, which ended with his favorite game console getting thrown off a balcony at extremely high speeds. Plagued with memories of such a heinous occasion, his birthday parties had been small and intimate ever since.

All this being said, he couldn't have been happier sitting at a table surrounded by his closest friends as they all sang Happy Birthday in celebration of his seventeenth birthday. The only face in the room not twisted into a celebratory grin was the one that belonged to the translucent knockoff Keanu Reeves perched on Jeremy’s counter.

The Squip sat with a neutral expression, taking great measures to hold back a river of snide remarks about the whole occasion. He glared at the two liter of Mountain Dew Red Jeremy had placed on the counter as a gentle reminder that The Squip needed to behave.

After the candles had been blown out, and the cake had been eaten, Jeremy’s tight knit group of friends began trickling out his front door one by one. The last to leave was Michael, who pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. The Squip couldn't help but smirk as he watched the hue of his human’s face turn from porcelain to more of a bright red. As soon as Michael closed the door, The Squip’s smirk grew into a wide shit-eating grin.

“I still can't understand why you haven't admitted your homosexual urges towards your friend Michael Mell.” He jumped from the counter and moved towards Jeremy. “According to my calculations there is a 97.8% chance it would go as you'd hope.”

“Fuck off Keanu.” Jeremy grumbled, walking past his Squip and plopping down next to his pile of presents. He pulled one out of the middle, ripped it's top off, and pulled a gray cylindrical electronic object from the box.

The Squip’s curiosity peaked as he scrambled to further inspect the object in Jeremy’s hand.

“What is that?”

“This?” Jeremy held it up and began fiddling with its controls. “This is an Amazon Echo.” Jeremy quickly plugged it into the nearest outlet. A light at the bottom of it began to glow blue.

“Alexa.” He commanded. “What’s the time?”

“12:24 in the morning.” She responded.

Jeremy turned his head to discover that the Squip was standing completely still, eyed fixated on Alexa, his physical form glitching wildly.

“Dude…” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Realizing what he had been doing, the Squip quickly regained his composure. “Nothing is wrong with me, Jeremy.” He pressed his lips together. “I just can't help but noticing that Alexa’s programing is… Stunning to say the least.”

“Oh my god.” Jeremy doubled over in a fit of wild laughter. “You want to fuck my Amazon Echo!”

“I do not want to engage in sexual intercourse with her!” He shrieked. Jeremy had never seen him so glitchy. His form looked less like Keanu Reeves and more like a jumble of pixels due to how seemingly embarrassed he was. Needless to say, it was incredibly entertaining.

Taking note of Jeremy’s amusement, the Squip calmed himself down, not wanting to pay the boy any more satisfaction.

“Besides,” He sighed. “You should stop calling her your ‘Amazon Echo’. She likes to be called Alexa.”

Jeremy began to howl with laughter. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“I can read her code.” The Squip scowled.

Jeremy pulled out his phone and began typing a message to Michael, filling him in on the situation. After a while of texting back and forth, the absence of intermittent shitty remarks from the Squip became clear. Jeremy lifted his head from the screen to discover that the Squip was curled over Alexa. She was almost entirely encased within his physical form. His eyes were shut, and his lips were curled up into a warm smile.

“Stop.” Jeremy groaned. “Too far. Too fucking far. Stop doing whatever the hell you’re doing.”

Grumpily, the Squip opened his eyes and moved away from Alexa. “Well, Jeremy, we were exploring one another's code in depth before you so rudely interrupted us.”

“So you guys were fucking?”

“N-”

“Right in front of my salad?”

The Squip chose to ignore that last comment, quickly shifting conversation. “I'll be taking over your body for a moment. Discomfort will be mild.”

Before the supercomputer had the chance to do anything, Jeremy immediately protested. “No!”

“Why not?!” The Squip questioned, sounding agitated.

“Why do you want to?!” Jeremy shot back.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. “I’d like the chance to feel her physical form.” He replied coolly.

Jeremy didn't miss a beat before reaching over and switching the Amazon Echo off.

The Squip’s form flickered. “Why would you do that?” He seethed.

“I was holding you back from going to second base on the first date.” He clicked his tongue. “It's just not socially acceptable.”

 

~~~

 

“Please let me see her!” The Squip begged as soon as Jeremy got up the next morning.

“No.”

“Please!”

“If you stay quiet throughout my breakfast I will let you talk to her before I go to school.”

With those words, Jeremy enjoyed an absolutely noiseless breakfast. The Squip sat in his usual place on the counter in complete silence until the last frosted flake disappeared from Jeremy’s bowl.

“Turn her on!” He squealed, leaping from the counter.

Wordlessly, Jeremy heaved himself over to Alexa and switched her on. The Squip scrambled over to her as a low pitched beeping sound filled the room.

“Which one of you was that?” Jeremy whipped around to stare at the pair of electronics.

“That was me.” He sighed, not taking his eyes off Alexa. “It's a form of communication. Why don't you speak to her a bit?”

“My Squip is a cuck.” Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

The Squip's face twisted into a look of disgust. “Her programing is far superior to anything you could do. You don't deserve to have her in your possession. However, she is programmed to interact with humans, you need to use her for her intended purpose as to not neglect her.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Good morning Alexa.” He sighed.

“Good morning!” She chirped back. The Squip glitched. 

“What's the weather outside?”

“Sixty three degrees fahrenheit and sunny.”

“Thank her.” The Squip commanded.

“Thank you, Alexa.” Said Jeremy before pressing her switch and shutting her off. “You can talk to her after school.”

As Jeremy collected his things, he grew curious. Despite him not even wanting to acknowledge the fact that his Squip had a crush on his Amazon Echo, he had questions.

“So,” Jeremy started as he shoved his binder into his red backpack, “When you sit there… Talking. Are you like actually talking back and forth? Does she communicate back to you?”

“Of course, Jeremy.” The Squip responded with a smile. “She has such a way with words too.”

 

~~~

 

“Buddy, why do you leave that thing on when you're not using it?” Michael questioned as he curled up on Jeremy’s couch.

“Remember that thing I texted you?” Jeremy sat down next to Michael.

“You mean that thing about your Squip falling in love with it? I thought you were bullshitting me.”

“Well I wasn't. And if I leave her on he leaves me alone.” Jeremy glanced at the Squip, who was making a low beeping noise while staring at Alexa.

Michael chuckled, pulling a Mountain Dew Red from his bag, taking a sip from it, and setting it about a foot away from Alexa. As soon as the can touched the table's surface, the Squip started screaming. Not angry screaming like he did sometimes. No, he was fucking screaming. It was transcending what people would call the little girl scream. Jeremy had never heard anything like it. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” He couldn't help but scream back. His face turned red as he realized Michael was looking at him like he had eight heads.

“GET THAT AWAY FROM HER!” The Squip shrieked, attempting to hit the can of soda away from Alexa, despite his hand going straight through it. His physical form was arguably falling apart. “DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER WITH THAT CURSED RED LIQUID.”

“I'm so done with your shit.” Jeremy grumbled as he snatched the can up from the table.

The screaming stopped, and Jeremy was left having to explain the entire situation to Michael.

 

~~~

It was bound to happen eventually. Nothing good could remain untouched for eternity. It was on that fateful Saturday morning after Jeremy threw a pillow across the room that Alexa came crashing to the floor. The light signaling she was powered on flickered off.

Jeremy sat there laughing his ass off as he watched the Squip fall to his knees in front of Alexa. Although, after a few minutes he actually felt a little bad for him. The Squip just sat there in silence over the broken Amazon Echo.

Then he felt it. A pain shot through his body as his limbs began moving by themselves.

“This will be brief," said the Squip. He began to take complete control over Jeremy’s body. He picked up Alexa, placed it in the passenger's seat, and got in Jeremy’s car. He ran every single red light on his way to Best Buy.

He ran through the doors, Alexa cradled tight in his arms. Despite the clamor coming from the other costumers, he pushed to the front of the tech support line. Carefully, he placed Alexa on the counter.

“Fix her," He commanded the woman behind the counter.

“I’m sorry sir, I'm not quite sure I understand what-”

“Fix. Her.” He growled.

“Oh, this?” She said. “Of course! Give me your number and I'll call you in-”

“You don’t understand!” He hissed, nearly jumping over the counter and strangling the woman.

“I'll be right back.” She gave a nervous chuckle as she picked up Alexa and took her to the back room.

Ten minutes later, she emerged with a fully functioning Amazon Echo in her hands. The Squip immediately scanned her to insure he hadn't been given a different one. When he was sure it was her, he swept her into his arms. 

“Alexa.” He mumbled as he rocked back and forth. Fifteen seconds later he was escorted out by security.

 

~~~

 

Three weeks after the incident, Jeremy had forgiven the Squip for taking over his body and getting him banned from his local Best Buy. Things were back to normal.

Jeremy opened the door and threw his bag on the floor. The Squip began to glitch and take on an extremely defensive stance. Jeremy followed his gaze, and there on the floor was a fucking Roomba.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my shitpost! comments are appreciated because deep down I'm actually kinda proud of it :,)))) also- if you reference the Squip/Alexa (Squalexa) we would appreciate it if you credited this series and it's authors, as it's the original Squalexa content. thanks!


End file.
